Confessions
by Penelope Louise
Summary: It is Valentine's Day, and Lisbon receives three mystery presents. The first and second aren't so hard to decode. But the third? Cryptic... Will Lisbon solve its mystery, and what will that mean? Jisbon, VanRigsby


_**A/N: Inspired by prompt 103 from Jello-Forever. The prompt was **__**Valentine's Day. I know its August, but still. I was inspired… lol.**_

* * *

Lisbon glanced down at the presents on her desk. Three of them.

She had checked the tags. One was from Rigsby, he'd even signed it. It was a bunch of pink and white carnations, with a note written on the tag.

_We're going out for drinks tonight. Are you joining us? R _

The next one, she thought might be from Cho. Why Cho or Rigsby would give her presents on Valentine's Day stumped her. It was sweet, though. On a whim, she had brought one person a Valentine's gift, and she hoped he'd find it when she wasn't around.

The possible present from Cho contained a photo frame, with a picture of the whole team, taken at Christmas. They'd been at the CBI Christmas party. Jane was in his usual three piece suit, only his vest was a rather conspicuous red. Van Pelt was wearing a black dress, which contrasted stunningly with her hair. Cho and Rigsby were dressed relatively similar to normal, though they had hints of red and green everywhere. She herself was wearing a dark green dress, which Jane insisted 'made her eyes look beautiful.' He had given her an emerald necklace, as an early present, apparently. She could see it, the small diamond shaped pendant hanging on its silver chain around her neck.

That night had been the first Christmas she hadn't worn her cross since her Mom's death. It was her mother's necklace and it had been written explicitly in the will that it was to go to her. Ironic, really, that the cross, a sign of Christianity, had gone to the girl who had lost all faith in religion.

The last present. At first she'd thought it was from Jane, but dismissed it. He was still in love with his wife and wouldn't consider giving other women gifts on such an occasion. It was far more likely to be Van Pelt, getting caught up in the celebrations. It was three daffodils, two white and one yellow, along with a rose bud. The note attached said '_the flowers contain my meaning.'_ Whilst the handwriting confirmed it _was_ from Jane, what it could mean had certainly stumped her.

She had searched for the meaning of a daffodil on the web, and that had come up with new beginnings, eternal life and unrequited love. As she was about to search for the various meanings of rosebuds, she had gotten called away by Minelli for an 'urgent' meeting.

That evening, the whole team went to a bar for drinks, as Rigsby's note had suggested. When Grace and Rigsby were dancing and Cho had gone to get another round, Jane and Lisbon were left alone.

"Is this from you?" Jane held up a small box. Lisbon raised her eyebrows.

"You're the man who can read my mind," she pointed out, evading the question. "You tell me."

"Well, I like it. Thank you," Jane smiled, and kissed her cheek. "Did you get my present?"

"And which present would that be?" Lisbon asked airily, and Jane chuckled.

"You knew it was from me. The daffodils," Jane answered.

"Oh, yes. The cryptic message, too, I guess," Lisbon grinned, and Jane smirked back.

"Did you solve it?" he asked her, and she shrugged modestly.

"Well, I did discover that the daffodils mean a new beginning," she began, but Jane interrupted her before she could give the other meanings.

"And the rose bud?" he hinted.

"Didn't get that one," she admitted.

"Well, you got the daffodils correct. A new beginning." Jane explained, and then took a deep breath. "And the rose bud? Is a confession."

"A Jane confession is not something I generally look forward to," Lisbon pointed about, and Jane smiled.

"I hope you'll like this one." He took another deep breath, and continued speaking. "I've worked with you for a long time. You've saved me on countless occasions, and put your job on the line for me on numerous others. I want to confess something. Ever since I first saw you, I fell in love. At first, I felt like I was betraying my wife. But now, I think that she would have wanted me to get on with my life.

"So, just like the meaning of a rose bud. This is a confession. Of love." Lisbon's expression was shocked, surprised at his words. "Lisbon? I love you. I really do."

He leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips.

_**

* * *

A/N: So? Fluffy enough? What did you think? Tell me in a review!**_


End file.
